


Maybe (means a lot)

by jojo2112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo2112/pseuds/jojo2112
Summary: Sam and Mandy get to work a case alone while Dean looks for Amara. With Sam and Mandy find the murderer? I don't know.





	1. A Day With Sam (And maybe longer)

**Author's Note:**

> **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

Sam. That was all I could think. It was hard to think of anything else. Only a year ago I had been running from ghosts, demons, and werewolves. And now I was helping the boys, my boys, find and kill Amara. It was crazy, but I just lived every day, and took each day one step at a time. I had yet to really meet the elusive Castiel, or ‘Cass” as Dean called him, save for small awkward smiles shared between us before he left the room. But I am sure I will get to talk with him soon. I checked your wrist watch, a simple silver wrist watch with a brown leather band my best friend had given me before she died years ago. Such a sad time, nothing could ever top the emotional turmoil I felt during those months after. 

Thankfully, I was pulled away from my thoughts as Dean walked into the bunker’s kitchen.  
“Mornin’ ” He said with a gruff half-awake voice.  
“Mornin’ “ I replied as I watched him grope for the coffee pot his in state of early morning wake. I stood up and grabbed a coffee cup for him and set it down on the counter beside the coffee pot he had finally found with his hand. “What’s on the bucket list for today?” I asked not really expecting an answer from Dean. Sam walked into the kitchen, answering for his brother. 

“We have a case. Durham, North Carolina. A bunch of children, all the way from five to seventeen have been taken in the middle of the night. Police found no fingerprints, hairs, footprints, sign of entry or exit. In the words of one of the policemen, ‘“It was as if a ghost had taken the child.”’ It seems like it would be right up our alley.” Sam said, grabbing himself a coffee and sitting beside me. 

I had barely listened. Sam. God how I worshiped every step he took and hung on every word he said. I didn’t realize I was staring until Sam said something to me that I didn’t catch. “I’m sorry, Sam. What did you say?” I asked blushing out of pure embarrassment. 

Sam gave a small, cute smile. I didn’t know it right now but he thought my blush was cute. “I asked you if you wanted to go on this hunt.” He asked again, sipping his coffee.

I hated to make him repeat himself but oh my god. Sam the man who hated the mere idea of me living with them in the first place had offered to take me on a hunt! I was on the fucking moon. Of course I wanted to go! I was sure during what seemed like long minutes I had taken to answer the question I looked insane as I simply stared at him. “O-of course I would love to go on the hunt with you. Are you sure?” 

Before Sam could answer the question, we both turned to look at Dean, who with a big grin, which was a weird reaction, said, “You know what, you two can take this trip. I’ll stay behind and try to dig up some dirt on Amara. You kids have fun. “ 

After that Sam and I were on the road. I had my magnum, my go-bag, which contained all the essentials, clothes, toothbrush, floss, etc., and of course butterflies from the thought of being alone with Sam the entire trip. We didn’t talk about the case much other than when I looked up the kidnappings on-line. But other than that, Sam I just talked, jammed out to music, and took turns sleeping until we made it to Durham. When we finally got to our hotel I stretched. It was late at night and I was super tired. I helped Sam with the bags and the beer and stumbled into my bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I slept solidly through the night and didn’t even dream. 

The next morning, Sam was already awake and in the shower. I knew I wouldn’t have time for one after and I grabbed dry shampoo, my toothbrush, hairbrush, and floss from my bag. I was just finishing throwing my hair into a low bun when Sam exited the bathroom. Unfortunately he had gotten dressed before leaving and threw his towel on a chair. Men, the only people who would ever think to just toss their wet towel willy-nilly across the room. I took my turn getting dressed in the small hotel bathroom after short conversation with Sam about the case. I had a weird feeling about this one but I knew with Sam by my side everything would be fine.


	2. But This time I Smiled (probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mandy take a break from the hunt after finding out what the creature is. Booze at night, cartoons in the morning. What does it all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS* 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Sam and I finally reached the most recent victim’s house. There were three families in total, one family refused to cooperate because we were FEDs, one had already packed up and moved to a different town staying with family. We had a phone interview with the second and from what we gathered they seemed pretty spooked and were certain that a creature that lived in a cave in the nearby hills had taken their daughter. After giving us the helpful information Burt, who was the father of a 13 year old girl taken in the night, hung up the phone, wishing us luck. Now it was the last house, the last shred of hope for a legitimate investigation. We knocked on the door but no one answered. Not unusual, we had already talked to a family, but we needed a crime scene. I surveyed the yard while Sam picked the lock. He was amazing in his craft, I wished I was as good as him, but I’m sure with practice I could be. 

Sam interrupted my thoughts and gave me a ‘let’s do this’ look. We stepped inside and immediately were hit with a strong smell. In unison Sam and I doubled back and covered our noses. I took a deep breath into my hand and let it out allowing myself to get as used to the smell as I could. Sam brought out his EMF detector but nothing showed up. “Sam it’s not sulfur….. I think it’s rot.” I said looking at him, my nose still scrunched up against the smell. I was behind him so he couldn’t see what I had yet. Behind us in the dining room was a dead animal, I thought it might’ve been a dog but I couldn’t tell. It was pretty big and it had already been tagged as evidence my local police. Sam turned around I heard the faint but audible sharp breath he took in. He didn’t say anything for a minute and I didn’t blame him. The entirety of the animals skin was gone and it was dried out like jerky. The skin was the only thing missing. Muscles, bones, and tendons all remained on the beast before us. “Sam? What the hell did this?” I asked turning to meet his eyes. 

Sam broke his gaze on the fried animal to look at me. “I don’t know but,” he pulled out his phone and I stepped aside so he could take his picture, “Whatever did it is long gone. It might've put this here to spook the family. That’s probably why they’re out of the house. They’re either in a hotel or at the station.” He said sending the picture to Dean. “I’ll ask Dean to take a look online and see if any other occurrences like this has happened anywhere else. For now let’s look in the kids room and then head back to the hotel. I did as he asked, just giving a nod. This was a disgusting case, I knew that this was going to be hard to deal with. I loved kids and the thought of what happened to that dog happening to a child… I pushed the thought out of my mind. ‘Come on Mandy, pull yourself together, you’ve got to be strong for Sammy he’s got a lot on his plate.’ I pushed bad thoughts out of my head and followed Sam upstairs. 

As we reached the top of the stairs we entered a door with caution tape “x’ed” in front of it. I took a deep breath and then ducked under it taking time to gently swing myself so I didn’t disturb anything. Sam tried his EMF detector again but no dice. I took to taking pictures of the room. There was a small drop of blood in one corner, a hair on the other and what looked like a small piece of human skin on the window sill. “Sam come look at this. “ I said pointing as I inched my face closer. 

“What is it?” He asked joining me in my bent over stance, squinting with me as we determined what the hell it was. 

“I think it’s human skin, which by the color is obvious. “ I was kind of intrigued with the case, college for forensic pathology paid off in small ways, I smiled slightly at the thought. “Is that writing?” I pointed, through the center of the skin there was a half circle and inside of it there was half of a symbol. It looked like half a pentagram but without the other half I couldn't know. I looked more at the condition of the skin. “Wow this skin has been through some hell. I figure it would’ve been what that animal’s skin looked like before it was removed.” I said using my pen to move it around a bit. 

After that discovery Sam and I went back to the hotel and sat the rest of the night reading a researching. I finally found something and stood up bringing my laptop to Sam. “You’ll never believe this!” I showed him the page, “ Black Agnes, or Anna, or Annis. She is said to take livestock like goats and/or naughty children in the middle of the night. She then removes their skin eats half of them and throws the rest of them on trees to dry along with the meat, bones, organs and all of that. Lore says she lives in a cave in hillsides along hot sunny towns with a huge oak tree in front of it. Now you can only find it by accident, she has some sort of ‘ability’ to disguise herself if you’re looking for her, which explains why she’s not dead yet. “

Sam listened nodding intently. “Wow, okay um... How do we kill her?” He asked scrolling through the page a bit. I didn’t want to be so self centered but did he actually seem proud of me? I certainly felt a sense of pride at the fact that I had found the creature first. It was insane that we were working together. I had spent so long try to get his attention. 

I continued, “ Well she’s a witch. And I believe we have some ‘witch-killing-bullets’ in our arson. “ I said with a grin. Sam grinned back and nodded, asking when she’d come out again. “Well she only comes out when she’s hungry. Considering she just ate and she doesn’t get hungry for another two days, I say we had a couple nights before she comes back.” I said sitting back down in my own chair. When I did Sam stood up and with his long moose arm close my computer. “Hey-” 

Sam interrupted me, “No more research we have all we need and this hotel was expensive let’s enjoy our beer and watch a game.” I didn’t oblige and put my laptop on the table. I stood and plopped on the couch in front of the TV flipping through the channels until I found football. Seahawks vs Bengals. Perfect. Sam handed me a bottle clinked ours together and said “Cheers”. I raised my brows in response as I took a sip. We chilled on the couch and continued to drink until we were pretty buzzed. I was close to drunk but like Sam I had a pretty good immunity built up to booze. But at that point we were watching some good old black and white movies and decided to keep drinking a bit. After a while I realized I was pretty sleepy and in my drunken state decided to lean over and sleep on Sam. Before I fell asleep I felt him put an arm around my shoulders hesitantly before grabbing more securely. 

I woke up to the sun shining in behind me. I wasn’t hungover which either meant luck or I didn’t drink too much. I opened my eyes and immediately blushed when I saw the plaid shirt underneath me. My hands were on Sam’s chest acting as a sort of pillow for myself. Sam's arms were wrapped around my back. He was snoring softly and breathing as if I wasn’t lying with my full weight on his chest, Jesus he was really strong. I realized our legs were entangled but not in a messy way, more in a sort of soothing and romantic way. I recognized that as I stared intently as his button trying to figure out what to do that he had woken up. I recognized this as I felt his thumb rubbing short slow circles on my back and then looked up to see his sleepy gaze and half smile looking down at me. “Well good morning. Fancy seeing you here.” He said with a low chuckle. I must be dreaming. But as I felt his shirts fabric under my fingers I knew it was absolutely real. 

“U-um I must’ve drank a bit much last night huh?” Sam chuckled again and nodded. I tried to get up but he held me a bit firmer against him. 

“Nooo, you can stay you’re warm and I like it.” I felt my heart beat faster, so fast I could hear my own blood in my ears. Eventually I took my time and relaxed into him after an internal struggle. We sat like that for a good thirty minutes before Sam sighed. We had been watching the cartoons from the channel we had left running. The good ones, the ones before Cartoon Network ruined our shows. Pink Panther, Buggs Bunny, Wile E Coyote, and the rest. God... this is what I wanted to do for the rest of our lives. Just sit here and watch cartoons and forget Amara and Crowley and everybody else that ruined our day. But the sigh meant it was time for work. Black Agnes wouldn’t rest on taking three children. Sam helped me up before sitting up on his own next to me. “Hey, I really liked what just happened and I would love for it to happen again.” He said honestly, his own face lighting up in a faint pink blush. He was brave and straightforward catching me off guard. 

No fucking WAY was Sam Winchester telling me he liked what just happened. “Sam.. I would love to lay on the couch with you and watch cartoons again too.” I said whole-heartedly. I almost just told him I loved him right then and there but that would've been a bit rash and foolish on my part. Sam just smiled said: “Good.”, kissed my forehead and left for a shower. Again I sat, brushed my hair, put dry shampoo in and lathered on deodorant. But this time, I smiled. For the first time in weeks, I smiled that ooey gooey gushy smile of love. And I had a grin the entire time as we dressed up for a hike in the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
I would love any constructive criticism. 
> 
> I tried to make it a bit longer for you readers and I hope I succeeded I am super in love with the narrative I have planned out for this work of fiction!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know EVERYONE says it but I mean it when I say this is my very first post and I would love some constructive criticism but "you suck" doesn't work for that. 
> 
> That said, THANK YOU for reading you're amazing and awesome okay thanks.
> 
> Also apologies for a short chapter but I don't want to expend all my energy on on chapter but more will come.


End file.
